Teenage Dream
by littleindiemuffins
Summary: I was never one to break the rules. I've never gotten trouble at school, and at Hogwarts it's pretty easy. " Scorpius, stop smirking like that! Not all of us climbed trees in free time." So I can't even believe what I just did. "Because I won't catch you if you fall." My name is Rose Weasley, and I just leaped out my window to run away Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Out the Window

**If one of the people who have been waiting for me to post something, I'm sorry I basically vanished from this site for like, a year. I had way too much on my plate, and my mind just was not in a good place for a while. But now I'm back and ready to unleash my craziness on the world again. If you're new, then hello there!**

**This story comes from watching Easy A last night. I just love the idea of the invisible, little, good girl suddenly being all anyone can talk about. Hope you enjoy lovelys! **

**I do not own Harry Potter. If I was J K Rowling, do you think I would really be writing this on a fan site?**

**Chapter 1**

**Out the Window**

I was never one to break the rules. I've never stayed out past curfew, gotten in trouble at school (at Hogwarts it's easy than one might think), or anything that could even remotely count as rule breaking or trouble making. So the fact that I did what I just did, the fact I even agreed to do this, messes with the very core of me.

"Scorpius, stop smirking like that. Not all of us climbed trees in our free time when we were younger." I whisper-yell as I climb (okay try to) the said of my house.

"If you fall, I'll catch you." He calls from below me.

"Somehow I feel more like you'd laugh."

"Or both. Both are an option."

"Just be quiet, and help me down, Malfoy."

"Whatever you say, Weasley."

My name is Rose Weasley, and I just leaped out my window to run away with Scorpius Malfoy, a boy I'm forbidden to speak to, much less snog.

**Rose Weasley getting her bad girl on!**


	2. He Flew Through My Bedroom Window

**Latin homework? What is this Latin homework that I should probably be doing that you speak of? I have never heard of it. Teehee… Oh my God...Darren Criss as Harry Potter rocks my little fangirl heart.**

**By the way, I decided a long time ago that the two of them would be Ravenclaws and Albus would be a Slytherin.**

**Again…none of this is mine. I am nowhere close to being brilliant enough to create Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2**

**He Flew Through My Bedroom Window**

If you're wondering how the goody-two-shoes daughter of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley ended up doing is something bad, then… well, let's just put it this way. Scorpius has a way of bringing out the bad girl in me, and I have a way of bringing out the sweetheart in him. (Granted, the two of us are not exactly bad or good kids. We aren't new, mini versions of my mother and his father, even if everyone at Hogwarts seems to think that.)

When I look over the week leading to this night, I realize I'm probably the one who implanted the idea into his head in the first place. Not on purpose, mind you. During our last week of our sixth year at Hogwarts, we had been spending practically every moment we could together because we knew it would be a painfully long time until we were together again. Due to the fact that A: Our fathers hate one another, and by hate, I mean given the chance, awful spells would be cast, and B: Because of A, this relationship had been kept a secret from just about everyone (except Albus, Lucy, and Hugo) since it began eight months ago.

The two of us were sitting out by the lake just talking endlessly, and Scorpius was holding me in a way that makes me feel lightheaded but in a good way. It got a point where I just blurted out how I wished I didn't have to go so long without seeing him. (I'm pretty independent, but come one. He's my boyfriend, who I love, so I want to see him and be with him.)

"You know we really don't have much of a choice in doing this."

"I know Scorp, I really do, but some nights I feel, given the chance, I could just run off with you on some crazy adventure. Live my life like it was some summer, 80's movie with a musical number and everything." I blurted out without stopping to ponder about what had come out of my mouth. Little did I know that those words would come true in the not-so-distance future.

When you're half asleep at 3am, the last thing you except to hear is music blasting from outside your window.

At first, I blow it off as our college-kid neighbors getting wasted, but then I notice it's the same song repeating over and over again. Not just any song either. My favorite song, _2000 Light-years Away by Green Day__**.**_ Only one person besides Lucy knows that's my favorite song and how I came to know of it. And I'm pretty sure Lucy Weasley isn't standing outside my window right now.

"Scorpius?" Sure enough there was Scorpius Malfoy in my front yard, holding an IPod player above his head. Oh my God, he's copying my favorite 80's movie. He really did pay attention to _Say Anything_. "Scorpius, what are you doing? You're going to get caught."

"You said you wanted your life to be an 80's movie, so an 80's movie it shall be."

I laugh. "I didn't mean it literally." Then I hear my Dad shift in his bed across the hall.

"Rosie, what's that noise?"

"Scorp, turn it down!" Of course he doesn't listen to me. "Nothing Dad." Oh jeez. "You're gonna get us in trouble. You more than me."

He put down the radio and looked at me. "I'm not leaving until you agree you're coming with me."

I bit my lip. Run away with my boyfriend, the most cliché 80's move in the book. It's summer holiday, my gorgeous boyfriend is outside, and the sun is almost rising. Why aren't I outside yet? "Where are we going?"

"Wherever you like." He answered with a smirk.

Oh screw it. For once in my life, it's time I broke a rule or two.

"Climb up here and then give me ten minutes to change and get some stuff together." I smile back.

"Gladly Weasley, gladly."

**Well…that came together faster and better than I excepted. Not as long as I would like, but short chapter are kinda just how I write. It keeps me from going off as random things that have nothing to do with the chapter or story. Also I hate awkward transitions…and when people try to make Rose and Scorpius the next generation version of Draco and Hermione.**

**HEADCANON: Rose and Scorpius call each other by their last names sometimes, (especially in public), so if someone were to overhear them speaking, they would think it was just another Weasley-Malfoy dispute. There're like terms of endearment to them in reality though.**

**Thanks for reading. Review? Maybe? No…okay then…. **


	3. Come Fly With Me

**You guys truthfully don't know how surprised I am that this many people have read my story. If you're one of the people who have reviewed, then I am double grateful. SO yeah…thanks…. **

**Most of Rose and Scorpius's adventures in this are going to be based off of famous and well-known 80's movies such as **_**The Breakfast Club, Say Anything, and Ferris Bueller's Day Off.**_** If anyone can think of any other movies I should be including, the let me know. They would need to be something along the lines of what I just listed.**

**Yes…clearly I am the owner of Harry Potter. No…just no.**

**Chapter 3**

**Come Fly With Me**

I'm not going to lie. Seeing Scorpius climb up a tree just to get in my room was one of the most adorable things I've ever seen. Don't laugh. When a boy or girl you love tries to go all _Romeo and Juliet_ on you, you will understand why I say this.

"So should I start quoting Shakespeare now? Or will you fall if I do?"

"Oh shut it."

When he finally makes it up into my room, all he does is just glances around at every inch of the place, like he's going to find some hidden secret.

"What? It's just my bedroom. Why are you so floored?"

"It's just so…different."

"What were you excepting wall to wall books?"

"Well, yes."

"We have my mum's office for that. It's practically a miniature library. She writes for one of the wizard papers, although I can never remember which one it is." Half the time at school, there's a stack of books in my dorm so high that it looks ready to drop, so I guess everyone assumes my room must look the same way. My desk is still as cluttered as ever though.

Scorpius is just beginning to examine all the papers on my desk when I go to grab my backpack.

"Let's go."

"What's in your bag?"

"Everything, but screw that." I shout without a care for once. And then I run to him and basically attach myself to him and grin madly. "Take me to see the universe, Malfoy." I've been watching too much Doctor Who.

"Sure thing Weasley." He takes my hand and leads me to my bedroom window. From where we are I cannsee the stereo in my front lawn, and for a moment, I feel like maybe my life really could be an 80's movie. So I do the unthinkable.

I follow Scorpius out my window. Oh my God, I just broke basically all the rules in the known universe…and I'm OKAY WITH IT?! What is even happening? Like I said, I was never one to break the rules.

Scorpius gets down to the ground before me and watches me try to climb down the side of a tree with this stupidly beautiful smirk on his face.

"Scorpius, stop smirking like that." I whisper-yell.

"If you fall, I'll catch you." He calls from below me.

"Somehow I feel more like you would laugh."

"Or both. Both is an option."

"Just be quiet and help me down, Malfoy."

"Whatever you say Weasley."

As I climb down the tree, there's a rush of excitement and happiness coursing through my body, but moment my feet hit the ground fear overtakes. Not the fear of Scorpius doing something to me, but the fear of what my dad and mum will say when this is all over. Because let's be honest. There is no way I'll be through with my adventure before the sun rises. That's practically impossible. Scorpius is taking the same, if not more, risk I am right now, so…if he'll willing to be grounded for all eternity for me, I'm willing to do the same for him.

Scorpius leads me over to where he left the stereo and smiles nervously at me. "'Couldn't find a lawnmower, but I guess I broom will do."

Oh my God. This boy took bloody notes or something when I made him watch those movies. Scorpius Malfoy, you sir are the greatest.

"It'll do more than do." I reply and then kiss him full on the mouth.

We both hop on the broom and as we're about to take off, I realize I'm shaking.

"Why are you shaking?"

I sallow hard and stare at his face. He stares back at mine like he's counting my freckles…which he has actually. "I'm…scared."

"Now Rose Minerva Weasley, do you really think I would let anything happen to you?"

"No."

"Then don't be scared because I won't let anything happen to you…well anything harmful that is."

I wrap my arms around him, and in one swift motion, we take off into the sky.

"Oh yeah…I hope you're not expecting me to snog you while I fly because we will crash."

I only laugh in reply and kiss him…hard.

**I'm sorry for not updating very quickly, but I had schoolwork and I was just stuck on this for some reason. I'll try to get them up more quickly. That'll kind of one of my goals this year. So…how'd you like it? This chapter is slightly taken from **_**Can't Buy Me Love**_**. Not the Beatles song…the movie.**


	4. Rose Wealsey's Day Off

**Guys, I saw **_**Les Miserable**_** the other day, and it was literally a three hour long sob-fest of feels and singing and falling in love with these characters. If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend you do because you will like it…or possibly love the crap out of the amazingness. Bring tissues though. Seriously. I'm not even kidding.**

**Oh yeah, I'm also really sorry for not updating in such a long time. I had a ton of crap on in my life, add that with writer's block, and you get no updates for a LONG time. But I'm back.**

**Again…I own nothing.**

**Chapter 4**

**Rose Weasley's Day Off**

One of the things I neglected to tell Scorpius was my extreme lack of sleep. The reason he found me alert and awake was not because I woke up to pee. There were just too many things buzzing around my head to go to sleep. Between our NEWT exams next year, my inability to decide what I want my future job to be, and figuring out how to break it to Dad that I'm currently in a relationship with a Malfoy, it's a wonder I ever get any sleep at all. Well…obviously I did. Because when finally open my eyes, I find myself laying over Scorpius on a park bench.

This is not how things were supposed to go.

"Well good morning sunshine. You're hair looks lovely."

Ah, the classic Weasley bedhead comes back bit me in the bum. Curse my overly complicated fringe.

"I know, right?" I force myself up and lean on his shoulder. "How long was I out?"

He grins the way he does when I do something cute. The kind that makes me feel silly. "Long enough for this wonderful bedhead form."

"You've got some lovely bedhead yourself." I ruffle his hair. "So where to now?"

"That, Rose Weasley, is up to the girl trying to live an 80's movie."

In the world of epic 80's movie moments, there are plenty of things for me to choose to do, but once I look around and realize we are in a Muggle park, the answer is all clear.

"Scorp, have you ever spent the day in a Muggle town or city?"

"Um…no."

"Well you can't say that anymore, because we are pulling a Ferris Bueller!"

How is it that Scorpius Malfoy has been going out with me for what…eight months… and has never spent a day in a Muggle town? When we start to make our way down Main Street, his eyes are like those of a small child. He keeps staring at everything like it's the most amazing thing he's ever seen. I want to tell him to stop it so no one will suspect anything, but his face is so adorable, that I can't bring myself to do it.

"Scorp, it's just a regular city." I grab his hand and start to pull him into a pastry shop. "Come on. I have a friend who works here. She's hook us up." I am figuratively starving.

It's a weekday, so there aren't many people inside and Sarah spots us almost instantly.

"Oh my God! Rose! It is so good to see you!"

"Hey Sarah-whoa."

She practically attacks me with a full blown bear hug.

"Glad to see your back from that private school you go to." Sarah is a Muggle, but she's also one of my good neighbor friends. As far as she knows, every school year, I go off to some private school for extremely brilliant people in Scotland. "Who's this adorable, little blonde?"

"Um…that would be my friend Scorpius."

Scorpius, who now looks rather scared, timidly waves and smiles at Sarah. Why do I know I'm going to get questions about me calling him a friend later?

"So…what can I do you for?"

"Two scones and some tea…well for me anyway. Scorp over here isn't much into tea, so just some orange juice."

Scorpius and I sit down at table far away from the few people who are actually there so no one will hear as speak.

"You have Muggle friends…and they think you go to a private school in Scotland?"

"They're my neighbors Scorp! They see me and Hugo leave for school every September, so our parents had to come up with something. Besides, they are very nice people and don't think I'm freak for going to a 'private school'."

"It's not I don't want you having Muggle friends. I've never had any before, so all this is slightly odd to me."

"Well, alright. Finish your scone. There are so many places I want to show you!"

And he does finish his scone; faster than anyone I've ever seen do so.

"Okay, Father was wrong." He says as we go to leave. "Muggle cooking is way better than Mother's cooking.

We walk around town for the next several hours, and Scorpius takes in every inch of this place I call home. As we exit a music shop, I see a flyer, and my eyes lit up.

"Oh my God! Scorpius look!"

I grab him by the hand and hurdle him to the flyer.

"Rose, it's just for a parade…oh."

"We have to go to it. I mean…Ferris Bueller! Ah!"

And in that moment I swear, I was a complete and total fangirl in front of my boyfriend and people who now think I'm loony.

Before Scorpius could even give me a reason to not go, I take off in the direction of street the parade is on. What's the parade for? I haven't a clue, but I know I must get onto one of those floats and sing. In a flash, I'm running towards one of the floats and no one even stops me. Actually, the people on board help me up. These people are fantastic. In the crowd, I see him staring at me like I've lost my marbles. Maybe I have, but what's about happen is too utterly amazing for me to stop.

"_Well, shake it up baby now! Twist and shout!"_

**(At this point I suggest listening to this song otherwise it's just not the same)**

I, Rose Weasley, have just become the female version of Ferris Bueller, and I am never stopping, especially now that I forced Scorpius up here with me. Everyone, and mean everyone, sings and dances along with us. No one gets in trouble because everyone thinks this was planned.

This may just be one of the best days of my life.

**Ugh, I am so sorry this took so long. Awesomeness takes time you know. **

**Hey I just met you.**

**And this is crazy!**

**But you read my story,**

**Drop a review maybe?**


End file.
